


Wrong Side of the Tracks

by IcdKoffie



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Chan, Gay Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Toon Link and Link would always spar together, but the latter wanted a different kind of action.





	Wrong Side of the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to see Toon Link/Link since I started playing Smash, but no one wrote it on this site. And I was like, "Really?" So I decided to put on my big girl panties and take a day to write it myself.

On a sunny day, Link and Toon Link decided to spar near Spirit Tracks together. Link, despite being bigger and more experienced, was losing to Toon Link. 

“Take this!” Toon Link kicked Link in the shins, knocking him down.

“Hah!” Link rubbed his bottom.

Toon Link pointed his sword to Link's throat and smirked. “I won again!”

Link wore a small smile. “Yes, you did.” he pushed the sword away and stood up. “Congratulations!” he tried to shake hands, but Toon refused and crossed his arms.

Link returned his arms to the side. “What's wrong?”

Toon turned away. “Hmph!”

What's with kids these days, Link thought. “Did I do something to upset you?”

He slowly turned around and frowned. “Are you losing on purpose?”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“I said do you keep losing on purpose because I'm just a kid?” he raised his voice. 

Oh. Now Link knew what his younger counterpart meant. The truth was… Link wanted to win, but he kept getting distracted by Toon Link. His cute face, his small frame, his high voice, his innocence, his everything. It was hard for Link to concentrate on the match when Toon was sweating and jumping up and down. He was lucky he hasn’t fought Toon in a real fight yet. 

Even now, staring at Toon Link's adorable pouting face was making Link hot and hard. He was trying to fight the urge to rip off Toon's clothes and pin him down and have his way with him. Honestly, even when they weren't together Link would have perverted thoughts about that boy. He thought about him all the time, even when he hooked up with Zelda and the other ladies.

“Uh, no.” Link scratched his nape. “Not really…” he blushed and averted his eyes. 

Toon Link pouted. “Look, you don't have to go easy on me just because I'm a kid. It doesn't matter if you're stronger than me, I'll beat you fair and square!” he shouted. 

So damn cute, Link thought. “Sure thing, kid…” his face turned redder.

He lightly punched Link's shoulder. “Hey, I'm being serious! Uh… why's your face so darn red?”

Link cleared his throat and faced him. “I'm um- sick. Sick. Yeah.”

He looked unconvinced. “Sssuuurrreee you are. Whatever!” he poked his chest. “Next week meet me right here! We'll have a rematch, one on one! Better be ready!!” he pushed Link and stomped off. 

Link brushed his clothes and had his eyes glued to Toon Link's butt. “Your sexy butt better be here next week, little brat.” He walked off in the opposite direction. 

***

When Link arrived, he saw Toon Link swinging his sword in the air. 

“So he was serious about this…” he said as he took small steps towards Toon Link. 

Toon quickly turned around and pointed his sword to Link's forehead. “You're late, cretin!”

Link broke into a cold sweat and took a step back. “Bro, you gotta stop doing that! Please! Almost gave me a damn heart attack!”

He put his sword away. “I'm sorry…”

“It's fine.” He rolled his shoulders. “So…” he pulled out his sword. “Are you ready, kiddo?”

Toon Link smiled and unsheathed his sword. “I should be asking you that!” he charged into Link.

The duo were fighting with all their might. Toon Link tried to hit Link with a forward swing, but the latter managed to block it with his shield, knocking the boy down. 

“Looks like I win.” Toon tried to get back down, but Link tackled him. “Don't even think about it, buddy.”

Toon sighed. “OK, OK! You win! Now get the heck off me!”

Link just realised that he was on top of this cute boy. Feeling his warmth and taking in his scent was driving him wild. “No can do. I have you right where I want you.”

“Huh?”

He hoisted himself up and took off his cap and belt.

His eyes widened. “W-what're you doing? You won the match, OK? So let me go!” 

Link looked confused. “What? Oh, I don't care about that any more. I care about-” he pulled off Toon's cap and undid his belt. “Doing what older teens do.” He started taking off his tunic.

Toon blushed. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, don't give me that!” he tossed his tunic to the side, revealing his toned abs. “You're not that young! You know what I mean!”

“No, I-” his eyes were fixated on the older boy’s six pack and muscles. “Hmmm…” he blushed. 

Link smirked. So, Toon thought he was attractive! Great! Convincing him to let Link fuck him was going to be easier than he thought. 

Link played with Toon's chin. “Do you think I'm good looking?”

Toon Link blushed. “No! Not-”

He stood up and pulled down his stockings, revealing his throbbing erection.

Toon gasped and covered his mouth. 

Link laughed and took off the rest of his clothes. “Did you mean to say yes?”

He ran his hands down his stomach and squeezed the bulge in his pants. “Maybe… um… yeah. I think you're really cute. Handsome, actually.”

He didn't really need to ask that, but looking at Toon Link touch himself was hot. 

“Well, I think you're cute too.” Link chuckled. “So uh…” he got on his knees and straddled Toon Link. “Would you let me…” he stroked Toon's bulge. 

Toon Link moaned. 

He chuckled and pulled Toon's stockings down. “I'll just take that as a ‘yes’.” he stared at Toon's throbbing cock. “A pretty loud ‘yes’.” he fisted it.

Toon Link was moaning and bucking his hips.

“Damn, you're a naughty boy…” Link fisted him harder, and he came on his hand.

Toon Link huffed and closed his eyes. After he came to, Link trailed his cum stained hands on Toon Link's lower lip. 

“Can you open your mouth for me?” Link asked.

Toon opened his mouth and Link slipped his fingers in there. He sucked them slowly, allowing himself to taste his juices. As Link was fisting his twitching cock, he began to push his fingers in and out of his mouth. His mouth was so hot and wet. Link imagined putting his dick in there and letting Toon suck it as hard as he can. That dirty thought made him come on his hand and Toon's tunic. 

Link yanked his hands out. “Oops! Sorry!”

“My tunic!!” Toon Link whined.

Link wiped off some of the cum with his clean hand. “You might wanna take this off.”

He got off his back. “Ya think?!” he took off his tunic and tossed it to the side. 

Link blushed as he stared at Toon Link's sweaty, tiny body. “Damn, you're hot.” he lightly pushed Toon on his back and ran his hands on his stomach. 

“Hmmm…” Toon moaned and squirmed. 

Link trailed his other hand down to Toon's member and fisted it again. Now Toon was trembling out of control, screaming Link's name and sweating. As Link fisted Toon at a more urgent pace, he was pinching his nipples and twisting them. It didn't take long for Toon to him on Link's hand again, and this time, Toon eagerly grabbed his hand and licked the cum off.

Link smiled. “You're a bad boy, aren't you?”

After he licked the cum off, he wiped his mouth and said, “You made me that way.”

“But you don't mind, do you?”

“Nope.” he wrapped his mouth on Link's member. 

Link gasped in surprise, but he soon got accustomed to the feel of Toon Link's big and hot and wet mouth on his shaft. He was bobbing his head as he coated his entire cock with spit. In a daze, Link grabbed a fistful of his hair and bucked his hips. As Toon was sucking his dick harder, he grabbed onto Link's hips. Link couldn't take it anymore. With a few more bobs and slurps, he cried out Toon Link's name and came in his mouth. Unsurprisingly, Toon spat it out.

“What the heck?” Toon asked, angry.

Link looked down. “Sorry…” he looked back up. “How about I return the favor?”

He nodded, and Link pushed Toon on his back and wrapped his mouth on Toon's erection. He ate it all up, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on the base. 

“Oh, Link!” Toon yelled. “I'm gonna… gonna…” he came in Link's mouth and Link swallowed. 

Tastes salty, Link thought. 

“Sorry…” Toon Link said.

Link wiped his mouth. “No, you're good.” he coughed. “You taste good.”

Toon blushed. “Thanks…”

“No problem.” he lifted Toon's hip so his cute and small and tight butt hole could be exposed. “Um, would you let me fuck you from the butt? I'll be gentle, I promise.”

Toon frowned, then blushed. “OK, I trust you.”

Link sucked his finger and rested it on Toon's butt hole. “You sure?”

He shivered. “Yes. I.. uh… wanna lose it to you.” he grinned.

Link's heart fluttered. Tween boy crushes were the cutest. It reminded him of his old crush on Zelda when he was Toon's age.

Link blushed and smiled and slowly wiggled his finger inside. “I think a lot about you too.” he whispered and pushed deeper.

Toon winced. “Ow, it hurts!” he started to cry.

Link kissed his young lover's forehead. “Stay strong, OK buddy?”

Toon nodded and stroked his cock. 

Damn his butt hole is so tight and hot, Link thought. Wanting to stick his dick in there as soon as possible, Link began to push his fingers in and out. Slowly at first, but then Toon seemed more relaxed, so Link grinded his finger faster. When Toon was screaming his name and his hole began to twitch, Link yanked out, rubbed the head of his cock on Toon's hole, and then eased his shaft into his butt hole. 

“Oh, Link…” Link grabbed onto Toon's hips and stuffed more of himself inside Link. “You're so tight… I can hardly take it…”

As Link trailed deeper and deeper, Toon Link took deep breaths and tensed up. When Link as fully in, he asked,

“Are you alright?”

He nodded. Before he began to thrust, Link fisted Toon's cock and waited for him to relax. Then, he pushed in and out of Toon's butt hole. Slowly, letting himself enjoy the heat and tightness. He couldn't grind slow for long; soon, his thrusting turned uneven. The two boys moaned and groaned as Link's dick was stretching Toon's tightening hole. Feeling his twitching cock inside Toon's twitching butt hole was too much for him. A few more hard and fast thrusts was enough to make Link plant his seed in Toon Link. Toon came on their stomachs after that.

Link pulled out inch by inch and he rested beside his lover.

“That felt so good…” Toon Link embraced Link.

He played in Toon's sweaty hair. “Yeah, it felt so right…” he kissed him on the check.

“Instead of sparring, can we do this instead?”

“Of course!”

“Say, uh…”

“Yes?”

“What're you gonna do about my tunic?”

Oh yeah I forgot about that stupid thing, Link thought. “Let Zelda make you a new one.”

His eyes widened. “No way! She scares me!”

He smiled. “You and me both, buddy!”

They laughed and soon started sucking each other off again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll write more for this pairing. They're so hot!!


End file.
